


Drabble: Just Watch Out for Mothra, She's the Marrying Kind

by Wotwotleigh



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wotwotleigh/pseuds/Wotwotleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeevezilla and the young master go out for a stomp around the old metrop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Just Watch Out for Mothra, She's the Marrying Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Indeedsir weekly drabble challenge.

"I say, Jeeves, rather jolly going out for a stomp around the old metrop, what?" 

"Decidedly, sir. The weather is extremely clement." 

"Yes, the buildings crunch dashed nicely under the old patent leathers on a day like this." 

"Indeed, sir." 

I tossed the contents of a water tower down the hatch. "Listen to the sirens, Jeeves." 

"Very melodious, sir." 

"The screams of the old unwashed as they scatter before us." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Just as long as that Godzilla bounder doesn't go shoving his oar in again." 

"It is my understanding that he restricts his activities to Tokyo and environs, sir."


End file.
